


Just another pretty face (or not)

by RedApple123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedApple123/pseuds/RedApple123
Summary: Hi everybody,This story is about Regina and Emma (duh of course)I got inspired by a tweet with this idea.Regina is a known model, she did a lot of campaigns but she just inherited her father's company from Italy and wanted to expand to the US. She contacted Leopold White, a old friend from her father, and went into business with him.Emma is the only female CEO at White's Entertainment, owner Leopold White, when she meets Regina she thinks that Regina is the newly contracted model and Regina goes along with it. Emma is irritated by Regina, because Regina acted like she was a hollow, stupid model, like everybody thinks she is. Emma didn't know she was acting, but already expected this behaviour. The following day Emma meets the owner of the new partner company and sees that it is Regina.I may have written this chapter in like two hours, so it is or my most amazing or my most awful written piece ever.





	Just another pretty face (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi everybody.I thought it was an amazing idea and I got inspired. I don't write a lot of fan-fic (but I try to write it). I do write a lot for my study, but that's all in Dutch. So I'm trying my best, even though I almost never write in English and the last time I wrote full time in English was during my English classes in High School and that's like three years ago. So if you have any remarks about some plot holes, or that i'm using the wrong words. And I would love it if you correct my grammar (I know some people hate it, but in my own language I do it al the time because I study to become a teacher in Dutch). 
> 
> Have Fun and let me know in the comments if you think it's worth all the time to write this fic.

Emma was walking to her work. She was exhausted and stressed, but couldn’t miss a day of work. She climbed to the top of the firm and was now one of the three CEO’s. Besides Killian Jones and David Nolan, also known as prince charming. She was the only woman at the top and that meant that she had to work twice as hard.

When she walked in, everybody wanted to ask her something. She knew they came to her because she was the most approachable, Killian was a creep towards the ladies and David was in a relationship with the daughter of the owner. Emma, she was just like one of the workers. They trusted her with their secrets and their problems. She didn’t mind, but it meant she was taken more than she could handle. After she had answered most of the questions, David and Killian called her over. _“Sorry guys, I have to go check with David and Killian. You can walk by my office later if you still have questions for me.”._

Emma walked to David and saw a unsure smile on his face and didn’t know what to think of it. But before she could ask David, Killian hugged her a little bit to tight and told her they got a new partnership. Emma tried to shuffle out of the hug and asked what kind of business wanted to become a partner to White Entertainment. David gave her a paper with all the details and said: _“It’s called the Evil Regals.” “It’s a company from Italy, who wants to start in the US”. _David then went on how the owner Leopold White knows the owner of The Evil Regals and that because of the relation between the two companies, they decided to go into business with each other. After David explanation Emma asked Killian why he was so happy with this news. He then had a huge smile on his face and said that the owner was hot as fuck. Emma rolled with her eyes and thought that she could’ve predicted that. Then her phone dinged and told her that her meeting with the new contracted model for their Calvin Klein shoot was moved two hours later. Her mood went from stressed and exhausted to stressed, exhausted and angry. She told the guys that she would talk to them during the CEO meeting later that day and disappeared into her corner office.

When Emma finally made progress on her mountain of paperwork she was reminded that her moved appointment was now. The only thing she knew about the woman was that she was beautiful and had brown hair. She walked to the waiting room and saw a beautiful brunette sitting. She was wearing a form fitting short black dress with those fuck-me-heels that Emma couldn’t resist. She immediately recognised her from other ads and thought that she must be the newly contracted model. She went over to her and extended her hand. The woman looked at her like she was crazy for standing in front of her. Emma thought _Who does she think she is looking at me like we don’t have an appointment_. Emma introduced herself and asked her if she ready for their appointment to welcome her at the firm. At this the woman smiled and stood up. She gave Emma a hand and said: _“Good afternoon miss Swan, my name is Regina Mills.” _Emma nodded at that and told her to follow her to her office. When they sat down Emma immediately told her about the firm and about the models rights. Regina looked surprised thought Emma, but then Regina put on a smile and Emma thought it were just nerves. When Emma was done with talking, she asked if Regina had any questions. Emma didn’t notice that Regina smirked a little bit and then asked the most obnoxious and stupid questions that Emma had ever heard. Emma already expected that this was just another pretty face and answered all Regina’s questions as simple as humanly possible. After fifteen minutes Emma was getting irritated. The appointment was already over the time that was scheduled. Emma had to put a stop to the torturing, so she pretended that she was getting an important text about a emergency meeting with another client. After she told Regina her work email, so she could email her, her remaining questions, she almost kicked her out of her office. She politely shook her hand and told her with a fake smile that she can’t wait to work with her.

When Regina was out of her office, she almost fell in her chair of tiredness. When Emma felt her office chair she fell asleep. After a while she woke up to a ringing phone. Emma didn’t know where she was for a moment, until she looked at the clock and fell out of her chair. She was late. She was so late for the CEO meeting. They started like an hour ago. Emma stood up and ran to the meeting room, she didn’t even knock on the door and just stumbled inside. The room fell quiet and all eyes were on her. Killian was snickering behind his hand and David looked at her like she was a hurt puppy and then her eyes felt on Leopold White, he looked irritated at the disturbance. When she sat down, mister White went on talking about their new partnership. He told them that the daughter of his dear old friend had taken over his business and wanted to expand to the United States. He then went on and on about how we should respect her and that we also answer to her now. At the end of the meeting he told them that she would come tomorrow for a introduction and a tour. He then looked at all of us and said that Emma was going to do the tour. Emma then woke up from her daydream and her eyes went comically wide, she didn’t have time to give a tour, her paperwork was already resembling Kilimanjaro. She tried to tell mister White this, but then he stared long at her and told her it was her punishment for being late. And that tardiness will not be tolerated in this company. After he said that he dismissed the meeting at told everybody to go home.

Emma didn't go home. She went to the bar at the otherside of the company. She needed to have a drink after the day she had. She texted her best friend Ruby who also worked at the firm and asked her to come to the bar to have a couple of drinks. When Ruby arrived Emma already had to much to drink. She was tired, frustrated and really didn't wanted to give the tour to another snobby woman tomorrow. Ruby saw how much Emma had to drink and told her to pay her bill and to go home. She had an important day tomorrow. Emma reluctantly agreed and paid her bill. She then was brought home by Ruby and set her alarm clock for her not so fantastic day at work tomorrow. Before she fell asleep, she wondered if it was the right decision to become a CEO. Her eyes closed and she was fast asleep. 


End file.
